1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propelled watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal watercraft described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,611 includes a nozzle that jets water rearward, a reverse gate that opens and closes an opening of the nozzle at a fixed distance from the nozzle opening, and an electrically driven reverse mechanism that moves the reverse gate between an upper position and a lower position. The upper position is a position at which the reverse gate is withdrawn upward from the nozzle opening and the lower position is a position at which the reverse gate faces the nozzle opening. A neutral position is a position between the upper position and the lower position.